New love and couple
by Ancheto121
Summary: When Sky and Flora see Bloom and Helia kissing and cheating on them . They break it off . Will love blossom between them and new couple will be born or will the cheaters try to aplogize . Slight Helia/Flora and Sky/BLoom with Helia/Bloom and Sky/Flora . Read and Rewiev . R&R .
1. Chapter 1

_**New love and couple**_ First Chapter : The Breakups _Flora pov_: I was waiting for three hours with Sky for Bloom and Helia in the Frutty music bar . Where was our group date . I stand up and go to the bathroom and there was a big shock for me . It was Bloom and Helia kissing . I ran back at our table where Sky was drinking his cocktail . I was crying and Sky noticed and asked me . " Hey, Flo what is wrong ." " I-I saw BLOOM AND HELIA K-KISSING IN THE BATHROOM! " "W-WHAT! They were kissing . Come with me , we are going to comfort them . " " O-Ok sky . " "It will be okay , Flo ." Sky hugged me and together we get in the bathroom . Here they were kissing again . Sky yelled " Hey Bloom and Helia how is the kissing ? " Bloom replied " Oh , It is so good . Wait a minute SKY AND FLORA !" Helia "Oh, babe why you stopped . Oh , My Fucking God . FLORA AND SKY !. Look it is not what you are thinking ? " . Sky was now shaking with rage , while I was snuggling deeper into his embrace and soaking his shirt . He yelled " You know what ? Bloom , you and me are over. Helia,you and Flora are over ,too. Right Flo ?" I muttered " Yes, w-we are" He smiled and kissed my forehead and hugged me more tight . He helped and together we get out of the bar and get onto his leva-bike . We get into the Red Fountain and in Sky and Brandon's dorm he helped me on the bed and pulled the covers up and lied with me . He whispered " Flo , Do you want to stay here until ,you are ready to face Bloom .I will make sure we won't face Helia . So want to stay here with me ." " Okay Sky ,but will Brandon be okay with that ? " "Yes , I am sure he will be okay with that . Good night Flo. " " But Sky m-my clothes ?" " We will get them tomorow , it's too late now . I can give you a big shirt to sleep with . You okay with that?" " Okay ,but can you turn around please ." " Sure , Flo " said Sky as he turned around as I changed into the t-shirt he gave me . I climbed back in the bed and whispered " Good night Sky ." I snuggled closer to him and fall soon enough in the dream land . _**Sky pov:**_ I can't believe I am in one bed with Flora , I know I am supposed to see her only as friend , but three weeks ago …I blushed as I remembered …

_**Flasback:**_ _**I was going in Bloom and Flora's dorm , when I hear noice coming from the batroom . I decided to check what is it , but I put onto Bloom's bed my phone and tucked it under the sheets , who surprisingly where spread across the bed , I struggled and continued to the bathroom . I saw light , too and the noice of following water I through that Bloom was in the bathroom and opened the curtains without thinking . Here I was face to face with a naked and blushing Flora. I felt my face heat up , as my eyes look her up and down . She had a thin waist who led to wide hips with slim legs , and let's not forget her chest who was sightly bigger for a girl in her age . Then Flora screamed I slipped on the water , lost balance and fell on her with the curtains in my right hand, because I was holding them for support . I them must have fainted , because my vision went black . When I woke up I was in Flora's bed with Flora with her back towards me , but this time she was in a towel , who was smaller for her ,because I can see her but . It was round , cute and for me perfect . **__**End of Flasback;**___ That was when I stared having dreams for her , then the dreams became wet dreams , then I fell every day in a daydream for her I couldn't and still can't stop thinking about her . She is like the perfect girl for me ,my soulmate and now when Bloom and Helia are out of the way I will make her fall in love with me and then I will make her as my girlfriend and nobody will take her away from me . I pulled her closer and held her tighter ,and fell asleep dreaming of us together . ___**END OF FIRST CHAPTER**_ _**IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER , THEN REWIEV . SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING OR WRITING MISTAKES . PLEASE DON'T BE TOO HARD ON ME THAT IS MY FIRST FANFIC . SO SEE YA ALL!**_


	2. The morning after

_**Chapter 2 : The morning after**___ _**Sky pov:**_ I grumbled when someone shook my shoulders rapidly and strong . I opened my eyes and saw Brandon , who was looking very angry . I gently got out of the bed careful not to wake up Flora . I grabbed Brandon's bathroom . There he screamed at me and punched me " Sky , how could you when you are with Bloom you are snuggling with Flora!" I blocked his punch " Brandon let me tell something you don't know that Bloom cheated on me with Helia and now I am single and Flora is single, too. Before you ask she is here ,because she still can't face Bloom . Flora is wearing my t-shirt , because she didn't have any pajamas .We agreed that she will spend one week with me until she feels better . He laughed nervously and rubbed his neck " Oh , man I didn't know that Bloom would cheat on you or that Helia would cheat on Flora . " Then I get up and out of the bathroom and into the bed I climbed under the covers again , next to my Flo and held her more tighter . I couldn't help and kissed her cheek . Soon enough I fell again in dreamland ,while dreaming of us together again. She sniffed and turned around so that her chest was pressing in my chest , and again I fall asleep . _**Flora pov:**_ I whimpered as I open my eyes ,because of the strong sunlight . I came face to face with a hard chest . I gazed into the person's face to see the handsome face of Sky , Bloom's ex since yesterday . I stood still ,because I was feeling like my place is in Sky's arms and his embrace . After fifteen minutes Sky woke up and smiled at me with a " Good morning princess Flora of Lipnea ." He rolled over so that he was on top of me . I giggled until I realized what situation we were in . I gazed into his eyes and he into my eyes . The space between us slowly became very little . Our lips touched .The kiss was tender at first then it became more heated whan Sky licked my lips with tongue ,begging for entrance . I obeyed and it felt very good when he explored my mouth with his strong tongue . I decided to get the lead so I rolled us over and he was shocked at first when I attacked his tongue with kisses. I moaned into the kiss slowly . Then we broke the kiss ,because we were in need for air . I laughed and laid my head into his face . He laughed ,too and kissed my forehead . I slowly started to drift into slumber and decied to talk with Sky about the kiss later ,as my world started to became black again. _**Sky pov:**_

I smilled as I watched my angel drift into slumber . The kiss we shared was one of the best kisses I ever had in my whole life . The kisses I had with Bloom were nothing like that . I liked how Flora took advantage of the kiss and attacked my tongue with hers . Then I remembered how I meet my angel , ten years ago …. _**Flasback:**_ _**Here I was wondering around Magic . If you want to know what I was doing here in Magic , I was searching for the new café where I was going to meet with my friends Riven , Brandon and Timmy. I decided to stayed into the park for a while ,because when I was at the park I was feeling at peace and so relaxing and calm .I was at the lake near the park . I sensed some girl with brown hair and forest-green eyes ,who was gazing in the lake .I walked next to her and said " Hi , my name is Sky and yours ." She replied " Hi Sky , my name is Flora .Where are you from ?" I replied " I am from Eraklyon and you are from ?" She replied " I am from Lipnea . Oh,look at the time I have to go see you ,Sky ." I replied"Yea, Bye Flora." **__**END OF CHAPTER**__** WELL GUYS, THANK YOU FOR THE ADVICE GUYS . I HAS BIG THANKS TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND THE GUYS WHO ADDED MY FIRST STORY IN THEIR FAVORITES . SO GUYS , FORGOT TO SAY I DON'T OWN ANYTING . SO R&R GUYS .SO SEE YA LATER! **_


	3. Chapter 3 The talk and new couple

_**Chapter 3 : The talk and new couple **_ _**Flora pov:**_ I woke up from the slumber . I checked the time on my phone , and it read 19:00 . I heard my stomach grumble and someone laughed lightly , I turned my head and saw Sky ,who was holding a plate filled with pasta . I smiled and he smiled ,too and said "Oh ,Flo my sleeping princess ,you finally woke up . I made you dinner , because I was thinking ,that you were going to be hungry . But if you don't want it I understand …" I stood up in the bed "Sky , I really am happy ,that you made me dinner , but we need to talk about the kiss earlier. " He smiled a gentle smile and hand me the plate filled with tasty pasta . " Sure , Flo , and I want to tell you something very important. Now lets eat . " I muttered ,while blushing "T-together . " He opened his drawer and pulled out two forks and a wine bottle . He opened the wine bottle and grabbed two cups and poured wine into them . Sky said " For you my lady ." He pulled the covers of me and sat next to me . We ate and it was very romantic . Sky then pulled a video named " The rundown " . After the film ended he hugged me from behind and nuzzled his head into my shoulder . he started to kiss my neck ,and I moaned , then I felt him sucking a spot who was easily seed from everyone . He bite the spot on my shoulder and I felt his teeth sunk into my flesh . I then said with shaky tone , because of the pleasure I was feeling " S-Sky p-please s-stop ,we need to talk about the kiss earlier . " " Oh , okay Flo " He said sounding a bit disappointed . "You wanna talk ,about the kiss , I was going to say look Flo . I had liked you for a while and I want to be your girlfriend ,so what do you say about it ?" I blushed ,heavily " Sky I-I would love to be your girlfriend !" I screamed launching at him hugging him and attacking him with kisses . He smiled at me and hugged me very tight and pulled me onto his lap . I laughed and buried my face into his muscular chest . He smelled like sea . I again drifted into sleep ,this time into a peaceful sleep . _**Sky pov:**_ I laughed in my head , careful not to wake up my new girlfriend . I grinned widely and pulled the sheets to cover us up , she was still layin in my lap and was snoring lightly and cutely . I kissed her forehead and gently brushed some stands of hair from her face I blushed ,while feeling her hugging me tighter and saying my name " S-Sky , I-I l-love y-you ." She kept haunting my every waking and sleeping moment . Anyone would ignore her ,but I adored how she looks, moves, talks, cares , feels , and kisses , but her curvy body wasn't the only ting about her . I love her so much that I will give her my heart, soul, body and life . She was so delicate and beautiful, cute and crushable . She needed protection and I am going to protect her . To the of my living days . I fell asleep with her in my arms , lap ,with only one question in my mind _**"How will the others reach ,to us and our love."**_ _**END OF CHAPTER**_ _**I WANT TO MAKE THIS COUPLE VERY POPULAR . JUST TO TELL YOU GUYS DON'T EXPECT NEW CHAPTER ,TOO SOON , BECAUSE SCHOOL HAS STARTED . I WANNA THANK EVRYONE ,WHO SUPPORTED ME . JUST TO GIVE YOU A HINT ABOUT MY NEW PROJECT IT IS A VERY UNEXPECTED COUPLE . I WILL SURPRISE YOU WITH VERY STRANGE COUPLES ,BUT I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THEM . **_


	4. Chapter 4 : Going in Alfea

_**Chapter 4 : **__**GOING IN ALFEA **_ _**Sky' s pov :**_ I smiled widely as I again woke up to find my beautiful girlfriend ,Flora in my arms . She was snoring lightly ,but that didn't disturbed me . I was thinking to tell our friends ,maybe Bloom and Helia ,because I was still little upset at them . All we gave them was love, care and understanding and They cheated on us . I heard Flora moan in pain , and I realized that I was squeezing her too tight for her liking . After I loosened my hold on her and slipped out of my bed .I went to the Red Fountain's dinning room and sat next to Brandon, Timmy, Nabu and Riven. They asked like everyday "Hi, Sky how is our Eraklyon's prince ? " (_**I KNOW THAT IS OUT OF RIVEN'S CHARACTER BUT , **__**HEY THIS IS MY STORY**_-_- - ^_^!) I replied " Cool , you ?" In answer they just nodded and started eating pretty quietly . I of course noticed something is wrong so I decided to ask them . " Guys ,now tell me what is wrong ." Timmy was the most obvious ,because when he is hiding something he became very ,and I mean very much nervous . He said nervously " W-wrong something is wrong ? W-what is wrong ,n-n-nothing is wrong ." He decided the floor is more interesting and started gazing in the floor . I made a sigh and said " Tell me or I will call your girlfriend's ,guys ." The reply I got " Oh, okay we will tell you . Helia and Bloom are now couple . " " Oh ,okay ,because me and Flora are couple now, too. So, bye guys see you later ." I grabbed a plate with beckon, spoiled eggs ,bread and jam and mash potatoes,while balancing a glass with apple juice ,and get into my dorm . _**Flora' s pov**_ When I woke up I expected Sky to be sleeping right next to me , but I found an empty space . I panicked and the first through that was in my head that he get back together with Bloom . First I cried a little ,than I get off the bed I heard the door open and Sky come in . He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me . I just turned around and yelled at him "H-how c-could you Sky , I through that you love me ." He was shocked when I started to punch his chest . He shushed me and combed his fingers along my hair while whispering ,softly " Oh , Flo ,honey how could you trough that ?" "I-I saw you weren't here, and I through that you left me. " I said with fresh tears running on my cheeks _**.( I KNOW FLORA IS TOO**_ _**OVERREACHING ,**__**BUT HEY THIS IS MY STORY**__**, AGAIN -_- - ^_^!).**_ FLORA IS TOO Then I heard the reply I wanted "Oh, Flo you are just overreaching , how could you through that I would left you ,because you know better than everyone that the one I love is only you ." He said after turning me around and kissing . I didn't respond at first ,but then I gave in and opened my mouth for his tongue . After we broke for air " Flo, you should know that Bloom and Helia are now an official couple . " I was so happy ,that I just shrugged my shoulders and buried my head in his chest , while I wrapped my arms around his waist and captured his smelt in my mind ,he was smelling like the sea . I was surprised when my back hit the bed with 'thump' , I looked up and saw that he was smirking ,but I didn't even had time to blink ,when I felt two hands pinning me two the headboard and a pair of lips on my neck . Moaning softly ,I freed my hands of his grip and buried them in his softly blond hair . In exactly 1 minute we broke for air and I flipped us over and pout cutely " Sky , please let's just take a breakfast ." Then he ruffled my hair and said " But Flo , I bring us breakfast ,and that was ,what was I gone for . " I then questioned him " So where did you get the breakfast from ? " His reply was " I get it from the dinning hall . Where were Timmy , Riven , Nabu and Brandon . They told me about Bloom and Helia . " " Oh, okay now give the breakfast , please honey ?"He handed me a plate with mash potatoes, bacon, spoiled eggs . He get me a napkin and a glass filled with apple juice . When I was done with my breakfast and I drank all my apple juice I pecked him on the cheek and asked something that has been on my mind for a while " Sky , I-I was wondering could we tell the winx and the specialists about us , and make it official like Bloom and Helia . B-But only if y-you want it I-I mean … "Sky shushed me with his fingers , then he smiled a genuine smile and answered me " Flo ,honey I was waiting for you to ask that for so long ." He smiled and nuzzled his face between my chest and then he licked , suckled and bitted my neck ,all that was left when he stopped and buried his head in the crook of my neck was a nice and big bite . I felt him smirk and I shuddered when he touched the skin on my back under the t-shirt and sent shivers through me . I let out a quietly moan and massaged his scalp . He then let his fingers grouped my ass and I let out a surprised and delight moan . He smirked , again and I said or pleaded " S-sky p-please lets get ready for the meeting with the winx and specialists ." " Duh , you cut my fun , but okay only for you , Flo . " I smiled at him very wide " Okay and thanks by the way Sky ." I changed into a red dress with pink and green flowers , with a black belt and red heels , the same dress I was wearing on the group date with Helia&me and Sky&Bloom . I combed my hair with Sky's comb . I look into the mirror and I was pleased with what I saw . That dress remind of one of the worst date I ever had . Slowly I was tearing ,but Sky's arms shaken their way around my waist . He buried his nose in my hair and while smelling my hair he questioned me " Flora , I think we need to thank Bloom and Helia . " I was shocked ,but asked him why " Why we need to thank them , Sky ? " He grinned against my hair and answered me " Because if they hadn't cheated on us we weren't be together , now . Am I right ? " Yep he was soo confident , but anyway I love him " Yea , you are right we need to thank , them . For bringing us together . " I smiled and kissed him . Soon he responded and get the lead , he attacked my mouth and explored it . I can't deny him , wrapping my arms around him I brought him closer , then he bring me closer , too . I rubbed his scalp and felt him moan , I gave a moan , too . He ended the kiss and hugged me . He kissed my nose and said " You know I don't care anymore for Bloom or Helia . I only care about us , now . " Oooh, he is so sweet with me . I still can't find a reason why Bloom would cheat on him .


End file.
